


Rapture

by crylorenspeaks



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Kylo Ren, Poetry, this boi is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenspeaks/pseuds/crylorenspeaks
Summary: rap·tureˈrapCHər/Submitnoun1.a feeling of intense pleasure or joy.JoyIs that what I feel with you?Your soft gaze meets mine and I knowI was born to love you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hey, hello! So I really would appreciate if yall would give me your thoughts on this. It's based on Ellen Hopkins writing style so all the chapters will be poems! Also in Kylo Ren's POV. Again please let me know how you feel about this!  
> thank you <3  
> \- crylorenspeaks

C h a p t e r o n e

 

 

_**Life moves fast.** _

      Lately it seems that my days have been  
      blending into nights

Here

     Monotone beeping fills the cold  
     Lifeless command room  
     I am alone so it’s quiet  
     But my mind is racing  
     no, aching

I

     Stare out the vast black nothing  
     That is space through the wide  
     Windows in front of me  
     I sigh heavily and

Feel

  
     Accomplished?  
     Supreme Leader,  
     Supreme ruler,  
     Supreme master of taking lives  
     Lives that mean

Nothing

     I give value to nothing

But

     To my new found power  
     It seems so fleeting  
     And

Pain?

     It always stays  
     Even lasts for lifetimes


	2. c h a p t e r t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do  
> you  
> feel  
> pain?  
> that's  
> all  
> I  
> ever  
> feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you feeling about this? yay? nay? lemme know! I personally love it 
> 
> thank you for reading  
> -crylorenspeaks

C h a p t e r  t w o

 

**When I say lifetimes**

 

      I

            Mean

                  Generations of

 

**_Pain_ **

 

      My past has

            Known not

                  A thing but

 

**_Pain_ **

 

      My own Mother and

            Uncle were conceived

                  From life taking

 

**_PAIN_ **

 

      Foraged

            From anger

                  A woman's pain is far

 

**_More than_ **

 

      A man could ever know but still

            My dear uncle you gave birth

                  To a pain in me so deep

 

      **_I_ **

 

      Cannot say a thing but thank you

            To the man who made me

                  Darker than the light

 

**_Could handle_ **


	3. c h a p t e r t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I   
> look  
> at   
> myself  
> in   
> the   
> mirror  
> and   
> see   
> nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hey, hello it's me again! SO are yall liking this? I want to know but my poor baby things will look up I promise!
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> \- crylorenspeaks

C h a p t e r   T h r e e 

 

**Nothing breaks a thought faster than noise**

 

The soft ping causes the touch pad 

to spring to life in my large gloved hands

Thoughts that were once jumbled form into 

Constellations and are filed away for a later 

Date 

 

Focusing down at the touch pad, it’s dim

screen reveals my own reflection to me

Long dark locks frame my pale face

Eyes are brown, tired

Nose a sharp triangle

A little too large for my liking

And lips

lips that are full 

Pouty even

 

Never have I taken my appearance into 

this much consideration 

Typically because it’s covered 

I wear a helmet , a mask really 

Reminiscent of my grandfathers glory 

To forget how human I am

makes it easier to kill honestly 

 

Quickly I grab my mask and with a loud 

hiss I snuff out my humanity 


End file.
